


Nighttime Rides

by AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016 (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Dubious Consent, I can't go to sleep again. So I wrote this for shits and giggles, I woke up at 3AM, Low Quality Writing of a Sleep Deprived Author, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Tentacles, Train Sex, pissed beyond belief because when I wake up, what is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016
Summary: Julia just escaped a really shitty sleepover.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Nighttime Rides

**Author's Note:**

> See warnings at the end note. Warnings have spoilers.

Julia escaped a shitty sleepover.

Her sister dragged her there on a short notice, so she wasn't able to prepare anything other than a toothbrush and some of her money. She arrived at their friend's house with everyone else in their pajamas and her in her jacket, black tank top and miniskirt.

Honestly it should have been okay, but they started pulling out the dubious sounding truths and dares. When it had been her turn, she was told to lose the bra and go commando for the rest of the game which wouldn't have been so bad if the other girls didn't keep sexually harassing her the entire time. She angrily smacks their hands off, and she gets comments on how nice her huge boobs are and her ass is really--

"I'm not comfortable with this! Stop it," she stated firmly. Apparently wasn't clear enough because they only laughed, stopped for _maybe_ twenty secones then proceeded to grope her.

Then she stood up, and said she was gonna leave. They said they were sorry (clearly they weren't), that she was being a drama queen, and stop being such a spoil sport. One piped up if she's gonna leave without wearing any undergarments, glancing at her visible nipples and the way her miniskirt rode up whenever she sits.

"Then give them back," she said.

They smiled smugly at her and said, "no."

Julia was way, way too pissed to not leave. She grabs for her high heels (the one thing she wouldn't let those bitches keep) and her wallet. When she slammed the door behind her, she hears a cacophony of laughs. Whatever. God, they were all bitches. If she even gets molested of raped on the way, they'll just pin all the blame on her; they won't even feel the slightest guilt for it. And she'd be aware, the country had this awful habit of victim blaming. Hell, they had laughed at and made fun of their male schoolmates who have been raped by either men or women.

Well, this was the last straw. She's gonna stop being friends with them now.

A cold wind passed and she shivers under her jacket. God, she wasn't used to wearing so _little_ outside.

She's gonna have to get used to it now.

It's the middle of the night, so it's a lot faster to get a train ticket (no lines) and she only has to wait for maybe ten minutes until the train arrived. Julia winces a little when she sits on the bench and felt cold metal against her pussy and ass. Not comfortable.

The train arrived, some people get off, and she gets on quickly. Its interior was with those long slabs of clothing/leather/some other material against the walls serving as chairs, and with a bunch of stuff you'd grab onto if you're small. Yeah, their trains were absolutely shit, but it does its job in morning rush.

The train's seats had leather chairs, so it wasn't comfortable sitting there either. But she was too lazy to stand so she just stares at the windows during the travel. There's nobody in the train. Her destination was at the last stop. Their friend was an old schoolmate who lived the farthest from their old highschool, so it was expected.

The quiet and the blinking lights are giving the train some kind of horror movie vibe. Maybe she should stop staring at windows; she might see something.

At the next stop, an old guy gets on. Looks like an office worker. He had a camera. They see her, let his eyes slide over her ample chest hidden in her black jacket and the stretch of legs under the skimpy skirt. She smiles, making some motion to show off her legs a little more and he finally averts his eyes. She huffs out a laugh. Sure, ogle if you think you're not being noticed, but if you're caught, look away!

_What's the first thing you'd notice about a man?_

Her response? _The audacity._

She quietly giggles. The last embers of her rage from earlier finally seeps off and everything starts to catch up on her. The wave of exhaustion and the urge to just sleep everything away easily makes her close her eyes and succumb the Morpheus' world--

Something roped around her ankles, knees and thighs.

Her eyes snap open. Shs jumps but force back into the seat by...Julia stares at the black _things_ holding her legs and mutters a "what the fuck?"

She shaked her legs. They slide off easily, but one starts pawing at her ankle, threatening to climb up again so she moves away from her original position by a foot. They she feels it again against her ankle and she moves again. This process repeats until she ends up in front of the dozing old man. She waits for ten seconds before breathing out a sigh of relief.

Then the black things strap over her thighs, knees and ankles.

"Goddammit!" She hisses at the things. "Get off!" They tightened their grip around her. She growled, fear starting to overtake her lungs. She tries to grab at the things and claw them off but

Then suddenly her hands were bound and held against the windows. Another wraps around her neck and lightly squeezing. In her panic she doesn't notice how the black things around her thighs are squeezing around her them sensually, as if marvelling at the soft flesh they were presented with. The one around her neck tightens further.

Fuck, fuck she was gonna die, isn't she?

She really shouldn't have ignored the red flags for the horror movie scene, now she's gonna be some bitch who's gonna have her entrails scattered all over the train and over the poor guy--

Her legs were suddenly raised and spread open in an M shape. The black tendrils at her neck loosen and slips past her jacket and into her shirt. Something prods at her clit and starts rubbing.

Oh. It's gonna make her into its bitch.

She wonders when the hell this went from a horror movie into a scene from a hentai manga as it started to unzip her jacket. Her thoughts are confirmed when she realized that the black tendrils were moist and slick, and even had texture.

 _This is awful,_ she tries to tell herself. Her jacket was completely unzipped and her shirt was pulled up and bunched around her collarbone. Thanks to the better access, more black tentacles rose up and grabbed at her body. Some curled around her breasts and was squeezing, tentacles would switch and some were pinching, pulling and plucking at her nipples, some would simply thumb around it, some would cover them and start sucking. There's a tendril timidly touching her clit and another was spreading her open, revealing rosy labia and allowing liquids to drip onto the chairs.

She closes her eyes and tried to hold back the rising heat building up in her lower belly, but ends up being completely unaware to the press to her taint. She unintentionally lets out a low, keening sound and her body was raised to the air, her ass no longer touching the chairs.

 _Disgusting,_ she thinks, her toes curling up as her body spasms when her clit and nipples were suddenly sucked hard at the same time. _Wrong,_ as her hips start thrusting into the air and gushes out more slick. _Wrong, wrong, wrong,_ she thinks, opening her eyes after her orgasm and sees a wrinkled hand rubbing a large tent in his pants.

She eventually stopped trying to think when the tentacles swipes at her entrance and uses the acquired slick to prod at her asshole.

The man watches, entranced at the sight of the slutty young lady weakly fighting the stretches of black. It was odd waking up to quite a loud moan and all the wet sounds, but the show was worth waking up to. Each thrust to her ass pushes out the gushing fluids and makes her large breasts bounce.

"H-Help," she says and oh, she's crying. Crying at her helplessness, at how much her body is enjoying this and the fact that she wouldn't be getting any help, especially from an old man whose first reaction to her predicament was go start _fapping_. The man smiles and his hands start going faster.

"Hey monster, stretch out this slut for me, will ya?"

She shivers. "N-No." In response, the tentacle that has been touching and sucking her clit this entire time suddenly starts vigorously massaging it, pressing down in circles. She cried out. "Please! I haven't---" She hasn't had sex yet. She's a virgin!

Something large slips inside her and she moans embarrassingly loud. Her back arches and the thung inside her starts thrusting slowly. Thanks to all her wetness and the natural lubrication of the tentacle, there was very little pain. The tentacle in her ass slows to its rhythm and now she is being fucked in both holes at the same time. The wet slap against her skin, and the squelches coming from her soaked pussy and ass heightenes hers and his arousal. She wailing, tears streaming from her eyes at how good everything felt.

And she's looking at the lens of a camera. The old man was filming her. He recorded the way her body spasmed and her expression as she reached peak. He stood up and was taking several angles. He was crouching down, standing at her sides and in front of her to zoom into the smaller tendrils showing off the rosy labia and puffy clit as their larger kin deflowered the girl. The way her body shuddered meant that she was slight hypersensitive but the monster didn't care. All it cared was thrusting deep into her, deep enough to force a large bulge into her lower belly. He grabs at her breasts and pinches and sucks at both nipples for a taste and captures that as well.

What a sight she was.

Julia was breathing hard and managed to stop crying now. She couldn't feel the midnight chill anymore. All she could feel was her sex-heated skin and the warmth of the tentacles and the old man molesting her.

She wasn't even sure if she was just being molested now. Instead of struggling against the mouth kissing her neck, breasts and belly, she moans, letting her head rest against the wall behind her as she ruts her hips against the tentacles on her clit and the moving faster with the large one ravaging her pussy. A fond squeeze on her breasts and she holds back a whine when his warm hand leaves for him to keep recording her. She's enjoying it far too much.

Julia couldn't even be worried that the camera had captured her face. She was too focused on the slow drag of the tentacle over every single sweet spot inside her. On its texture, with its abnormal bumps and folds making her hornier than disgusted.

"Stop."

The tentacles fucking her stopped. She gives the old man a confused look. He was grinning like he had a great idea...which most likely was awful for her.

He sits in the middle of the floor, most likely zooming into either her dripping pussy that still had the monster inside her, or her frustrated expression that doesn't belong to someone being raped.

"Bring her above me." And why the hell is the monster obeying this shitty old guy?! The tentacle closed her legs a bit for easier hold. Soon she was above him, the back of her feet touching his back. His face was leveled with her pussy. Wait... "Monster, you think I'd want to suck this little bitch?" She startes struggling and succeeded making her juices drip into the already wet patch of his pants. He puts the camera down and grabs her thighs. His mouth closes around her clit and sucks, a slurping sound resulting from the action. Julia shuddered and the old man watched as her pussy clenched around the black tentacle and her moan at feeling it thrust deeper into her. "I'm not. Get your tentacle out of her front."

Julia shivers as it removed itself with a pop, the sense of emptiness feeling odd and foreign after having it inside her for too long, having it make her orgasm and teasing the next.

"I want you to make her bounce on me. Fuck her on my cock."

There was silence. Then she hears the sound of belt being unbuckled and she closes her eyes in defeat.

"If you are a kind man, you wouldn't do this."

He laughs, his breath fanning her wetness. She's trying to make it stop when he has filmed her practically begging for cock. "Sweetheart, you have a body that tempts men into indulging in the sweetest of sin." She feels a nudge at her lips and tastes something bitter. "I can't wait to fuck you senseless."

She was then lowered slowly, until her felt the bulbous, sticky tip against her gaping entrance, and feel herself stretch around the large girth, and until the length was inside her creating a slight bulge in her lower belly. Julie was breathing hard, letting out little whines as she tightened around him, feeling the difference in shape and texture of a human cock and a tentacle, and the feel of the tentacle in her ass sliding in deeper. The tentacles massaging her breasts and clit haven't ceased their activity yet. The man groans at the tight, wet heat engulfing his cock. The walls keep fluttering around and he grinds his hips against hers and feels her tighten around him.

The tentacles pulled her up, leaving the tip barely inside her, before plunging her down. Pleasure goes through her entire body and she screams. They get a rhythm of changing the angles to draw out her orgasm. Suddenly he grabs at his camera for some reason.

"Get the tentacle out of her ass. Put her down, doggy style." She understood what was happening. Resigned to her fate and giving in to her desires, she goes into position without even struggling against the monster.

The man records her position, goes closer to show off her abused holes. Then he slowly slides himself inside her, the video saving every second her cunt swallows around him and until he was balls deep. During the entire time, she was moaning and whining like a little bitch. "You take me so well, don't you?" He says, amused at her trying to move her hips against his. "What a slut." _Smack_. Her yelp was cute.

Did he just smack her ass?! Julie thought. If she had any feeling left in her legs, she would have kicked him.

"Hey tentacle, start fucking her ass." She shrieked a little when the tentacle was suddenly deep inside her once more. "Yeah, that's great." And the old guy was still recording, while tentacles were holding her hips in place, he was weakly thrusting into her to the rhythm was fondling her ass.

Then the world spun and she was on her back, legs back into their M position, arms bound, but there was an old man kneeling in between with his pants around his knees, his cock painfully hard and slick with her cum, holding a camera. The tentacles were holding her hips in place and he starts fucking her in earnest, hard and fast. The tentacle in her ass got the memo and imitates the old man's rhythm, and soon Julie has orgasmed the second time tonight, and the old man thrusts in deep and released ropes and ropes of cum.

They stay like that for a bit, breathing in the musk in the air caused by sex, before the old man slipped out of her, some cum spilling out and the tentacle interferes and slips in something inside her. She tries to remove it but the tentacles smack at her hands and she just gives up. So they want to plug her pussy to prevent the sum from spilling out? Fine. She'll just remove it when she gets home. Besides, whatever plug it used, it felt vaguely phallic, so its probably some sex toy it found.

The old man gets up, fixing his clothes and sits at the chairs. He doesn't help her, but he also doesn't cease recording her either. She didn't give it any mind, too busy staring at the darkness where the tentacles retreated to in confusion and relief. She pulls down her shirt, zips up her jacket and brushes down her skirt. She bends down to get her wallet, now opened and its contents scattered a little. It must have fallen out of her jacket when she was getting fucked in the air.

"You know," she startles, turns to look at the old man still filming her. "You look really good in heels. Especially if you're being fucked in them." She gives him a flat stare. "Perhaps you could wear that next time?"

The train arrived at another stop. The man stands up.

"What makes you think there would be a next time?" Her irritation heightens at the shrug and the man's knowing smile.

"Who knows? It must have been fate for us to meet in such situation."

"Uh huh." He wants something. That much was obvious.

"I enjoyed our time together."

Flatly, she replied, "I'm not gonna be your sugar baby."

The old man didn't reply and just left. She snorted.

When the doors close, Julie removes her jacket and wraps them around her waist.

When the train started to move once more, tentacles crawls out of underneath the seats. "Not again," she sighed. She tries to get up but gets shoved into the furthest seat. "Shit."

The thing the tentacle shoved in her pussy start to vibrate. Panicked, she opens her legs to remove it but ends up letting tentacles to play with her clit and another slipping inside her. The tentacles closed her legs tightly, her legs pressed against each other, but it didn't hinder the tenacles squeezed in between. The vibrating dildo was large and thick and was being thrusted deeper inside her and it felt like something was massaging around her walks.

This time, her being fucked wasn't as obvious. Because she was alone, she was free to openly pant and moan at the feeling of being filled to the bring by more tentacles. At another stop someone comes and and she had to stay quiet. The tentacles started fucking her harder, as if the presence of another invigorates the monster into fucking her harder.

In the quiet of the night, she wonders if the other person could hear the hum of the vibrations or the rough squelches and movements that forced her to press her body against the walls.

A stop. The person leaves. The moment she was out of their sight she opens her legs and moans loudly, finally letting herself to orgasm. The tentacles retreat for now, fondly caressing her thighs and streaking them in the combined fluids of her arousal, the old man's release and the slicks of the tentacle. Before she could remove the vibrating toy deep inside her, someone comes in. The doors closed.

The tentacles creep out again, but this time they nudge at her ankles. She looks down and sees a pair of panties. Julie glances at the other person and sees that they're too engrossed in whatever was on their tablet. She puts her feet through the holes and stands up. The tentacles rise up and she feels the stretch of cloth, to her relief. There was an odd bump pressing against her folds, but she was too happy wearing panties.

She sits back down and bites back a moan; her suddenly sitting down jostled the dildo inside made pleasure arc through her body.

Then there was something vibrating against her clit.

Her breathe hitches but she grits her teeth. The fucking monster gave her another sex toy. It wasn't even there now, but she bet it was enjoying her troubled expression; both her clit and her pussy was violently vibrating and the stimulation was enough to give her orgasms.

By the time the gamer guy left the train at his stop, she learned how to orgasm silently. A tentacle was rubbing at her thigh as if it was proud of her. Her legs were back to being useless jelly, and she can't help but cry out in relief and disapintment when they took the panties and the vibrating dildo.

Julie is wondering if the tentacle monster was some kind of an escaped experimented animal with a fetish for humans.

She thinks it understood that she had reached her limit and stopped bothering her now.

By the time she arrived at her stop, her legs had gained back feeling and she walks out into the cold night wondering if it had all been a dream.

But her thighs are sticky with dried, white fluids, some still streaking down her legs now that she's standing without the plug. Enough evidence that she was...of that incident. She was certainly an erotic sight, but for now she'd rather take a bath.

She gets home, takes a back and wears proper clothes with no preamble.

When she fell into her bed, she gets a message. Unknown.

_For the bitch I fucked in the train._

It was a link to a familiar site. A porn site.

Curious, she clicks it and sees that the video was private, exception for her and the user and

It was her.

She nearly drops the phone. She checks out the description:

_Hot chick being fucked by an old man and his pet._

She gasped at the implications--

A notification. Private message from Unknown, who she now knew was the shitty old man.

_Let's meet again in that train, or I'll post this in every site of the Internet._

The video was still playing, zoomed in on her breasts molding under the slick touch and her dripping pussy being ravaged by the monster. Her face was not censored. Her face didn't show that she was raped, more like she was enjoying the rough sex.

The public humiliation will be too much for her to handle if this shit was posted online.

_**What do you want?** _

_I told you._

_I enjoyed our time together._

_I want a repeat._

She takes a deep breath, trying not to cry. God. Fucking dammit.

**_On one condition: I want it to be somewhere private._ **

_Sure, baby doll._

She had the slight urge to hurl...but the thoughr of a repeated performance brought back a heat in her sex.

He wasn't the only one who enjoyed it.

Julia finally stopped denying it: she enjoyed herself. The man probably didn't have anyone who shared his kink, and if it wasn't for him she would've never discovered hers.

He sends her an address and time, which was in two days.

The entire time, he would send her videos of his lower half as he'd fap to her video. _Still thinking of you._ Whenever he finally reached his peak, it would reveal that he had a huge load. No wonder he filled her so much back at the train.

She doesn't talk to her sister or her old friends. So there was no one to talk to about this arrangement or tell her that it was a bad idea.

The address was at a simple home, it looked really shitty. But when she stepped inside, it was clean and the black octopus monster blinked back at her from behind the large tank.

She forces the old man to strip and lie down in the middle of the living room. Julia wore the heels as he'd requested, but she also wore lingerie that covered everything but also absolutely nothing. She sees his cock rising at the sight of her full breasts, her nipples hardening under the texture of the lace, and her wet sex. He tried to reach for her, but she smacks his hands before he touched her skin. She lowered herself and started rubbing her lace-covered pussy against his hardened member.

Last time, this old man was in control.

Her eyes glinted evilly. "Hey monster," she says, beckoning it. Its tentacles start drifting towards them. "Open him up for me, will ya?"

As it turns out, the shitty old man really liked it in the ass.

Every night, she rides the monster's tentacles or the old man's generous cock. Whether if it was in the train or some alley or if they'd bed her over the table in his office, the result would still be the same. She'd go home with her womb and her stomach full of semen, and her pussy and ass plugged to prevent the fluids from escaping.

At home, her bedroom was set up with a camera for her to show off when she removed the plugs and lets it drip onto her sheets and send the video to him. He'll get horny and he'll send back a video of him masturbating.

They eventually get a deal with the sex videos they had filmed. They posted it all in the Internet's porn sites, but with their faces censored, rendering his blackmail useless. They started to earn money, but the old man gives her the 80% of the profits because she always gives him the best fucks in his life.

If they started doing things like creampie or motorboating or other kinks based on the requests in their private messages, well, that's just business.

Guess you could call this a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Dubious consent, tentacles and an old man having sex with an eighteen year old girl.
> 
> Confession: I'm more than a little irritated that my smut fics are getting more kudos than my normal oneshots at a faster rate. Why. They're all pretty shitty.


End file.
